When conducting seismic studies, the propagation rate of the seismic wavelet emitted is an important piece of data for the precise determination of a seismic image. Generally, a high propagation rate tends to reduce the vertical resolution of the image constructed using conventional seismic imaging tools.
In particular, calculation uncertainties may be such in defined rate models that a slight error in the time domain may give rise to significant variations in the spatial domain. This problem is increased if the seismic wavelet is propagated at a high rate in the subsoil under study (in particular, if the subsoil comprises carbonates, as in some reservoirs in the Middle East).
Vertical reservoir resolution is however useful for industrial firms seeking to operate these reservoirs. This resolution particularly enables:                superior estimation of the volumes of hydrocarbons or gas present in the subsoil;        superior modelling of the reservoirs for subsequent simulations (e.g. geo-modelling);        superior monitoring of drilling operations;        etc.        
There is thus a need to process seismic signals in an enhanced way and thus increase seismic image resolution.
The present invention helps improve the situation.